I've Been
by SuperTeenNewsieAvengerGal
Summary: "I need you to tell Scott to keep an eye out for any new scents." Derek stated. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "New scents? Like, the latest perfume from Macy's or something?" he asked sarcastically. "There's something else supernatural around. Not a werewolf." There's someone new in Beacon Hills, and the pack is dying to find out who they are. Set in Season 3B, but Derek's back.
1. Macy's Newest Perfume

**A/N: **

**Hello Teen Wolf Fandom! This story does involve some OC's, so I apologize in advance for those of you who don't like OC's. **

**It takes place where we are right now: Season 3B. But Derek's not gone. Not really sure on pairings yet either. I ship Sterek, but I'm not sure if that's completely applicable to the plot I have in mind. Don't worry; I'll probably write some Sterek fluff some other time. **

**Anyways, I don't own Teen Wolf, and here's **_**I've Been**_**!**

* * *

3:00 a.m. in the Stilinski household. In one bedroom, a Sheriff is enjoying the few hours of sleep he can get. In the messy room across the hall, a teenage boy sits and stares with tired eyes at a glowing laptop screen. He occasionally takes a sip from his Redbull, the fourth of the night. He's got other books strewn on the desk in front of him, and he glances from the screen to the old books to his Redbull. To others he would seem like a mess, but it's like this every night. It's been like this every night since he sacrificed his life to save his father's….and come back to life. His dreams were plagued with darkness and fear and memories. So Stiles Stilinski decided not to sleep for as long as he could help it.

Of course, his plan usually faltered by about 4:00 in the morning, and he'd end up passed out at his desk. If he was lucky, he'd make it back to his bed before crashing. But his peaceful slumber never lasted for long. Once his eyes closed, the nightmare began. The darkness of his memories infiltrated his mind, filling his head with fear and terror. At about 4:17 he'd begin screaming. Seconds later his father would run into the room and cradle his son in his arms. It hurt John Stilinski to see his son suffering like this, hell, it scared him half to death to hear his son scream every night. By 4:30 everything would be okay again. Stiles would either be awake or would return to sleep, his nightmares already past their peak for the night.

But not tonight. Tonight he was interrupted by a nearly silent man entering through his window. Stiles only knew the older man was there by the soft creak his window made when opened. He raised a hand to recognize the man's presence, but he didn't say a word. His eyes skimmed over lines and lines of jumbled words that he couldn't read anymore. Like he was in another dream.

"Stiles," the man spoke softly, carefully almost. He knew Stiles had been on edge ever since he sacrificed himself a month or so ago. He wouldn't be the one to break him. Stiles didn't respond, and Derek sighed. "Stiles, I need you to listen to me." He attempted again. The skinny insomniac turned around in his spinny chair to face the werewolf.

"Listening, Sourwolf." He replied in a voice a little too monotone for Derek's liking. Monotone was his job, after all.

"You're going to school tomorrow, right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I need you to tell Scott to keep an eye out for any new scents." He continued, ignoring Stiles' question. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"New scents? Like what, the latest perfume from Macy's or something? You're gonna have to elaborate." He asked, getting back to his comical tone.

"There's something else supernatural around. Not a werewolf." Derek stated as if it were obvious. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Sure, I'll let Scott know." He replied, turning off his computer and taking one last sip of his Redbull. Derek was put off by this. Usually the boy put up more of a fight. Tonight he just….agreed. "Look, I'm gonna try to get some sleep before I have to wake up in like," he checked the clock, "Three and a half hours. So, I'd appreciate it if you just climbed back out my window."

Derek nodded, but he didn't like this cold version of Stiles. He wasn't comedic, or hyper, or even annoying. He was tired, and stressed. But Derek respected the teen, and headed back out the window of which he came.

Soon after Derek left, the nightmares began. Stiles didn't know his dreams from reality, and his tossing and turning soon turned into screaming. The Sheriff rushed in as he always did.

Derek listened to Stiles' heartbeat from the roof of the Stilinski household. He listened to the rapid breathing, he felt the pure fear radiating off of the boy. Once the Sheriff seemed to have things under control, Derek left. He headed back to his house, where a smirking Peter waited for him.

"You smell like energy drinks and teenager, nephew." The older man teased. Derek grunted in response before sitting down with the Bestiary open in front of him.

"I don't know what the scent is, but it's strong." Derek stated, flipping through pages. "But it's something supernatural, and I'm not putting my pack in danger again."

"Then follow the scent; track it yourself." Peter suggested.

"I've let the pack know so they can keep an eye out for things out of the ordinary. We're not making the first move until we have to."

"And when will that be?"

"When we know who and what they are and if they are a threat to us." Derek said, his book slamming shut with rage.

"No need to get aggressive, nephew. I was merely curious as to your…thought process." Peter said with another smirk.

Derek grunted in response yet again, opening the book up to where he left off. He skimmed through pages as fast as he could, trying to find the thing he was looking for. He had caught their scent. It wasn't like a wolf's. It was brighter, more colorful. It wasn't musky or subdued, but it was subtle. Whoever's scent it was, they certainly knew how to mask most of it.

"Are you going to bed anytime soon? Your concentration is wearing me out."

Derek shook his head and continued reading. His head was already starting to hurt, and he wondered how Stiles could do this for hours on end.

"Suit yourself, nephew. I'm going to relax while you continue to stress over a bit of perfume." Peter sighed, heading to another room.

The younger man sighed and shut the book. Peter was right. He wasn't getting anywhere, not when his mind was as frazzled as it was tonight.

* * *

On the other side of town, a pair of twins raced through the streets towards a new scent they had caught. They knew it was something supernatural, and they knew it was possibly something dangerous. Ethan and Aiden were ready to face it, no matter the consequences.

They were a little disappointed when their noses led them to a plain house at the end of a cul de sac. It was just like all the other houses on the block, nothing different about it. The lights were all off, considering the time of night it was, and whatever presences they sensed were all asleep.

"It was worth a shot." Ethan shrugged, turning around again to head home.

"I bet some chick just wore too much perfume." Aiden muttered, turning around as well. Though he wasn't entirely convinced.

As the boys walked away and made some small talk, a girl watched them from a window of the second story. Her gaze only broke when they were out of sight. She turned around to her mother with a serious look.

"They know we're here."

**End Note: Ah guys let me know how you like this so far! I'll introduce the OC's more next chapter, but I hope this is enough to get you hooked! Reviews, good or bad, would be appreciated. Follow or favorite! :)**


	2. Family Ties

**A/N: So many views and follows! Thank you guys so much! I'm going to update this story as frequently as I can, and like I said before; FEEDBACK IS WELCOME HERE. I'd love to know what you all think, and suggestions are always considered. I hope you enjoy Chapter Two of**_** I've Been**_**.**

**Random note: Anna is pronounced Ah-Na. Like the Disney Princess. Yeah. Cool.**

**Oh yeah, and I still don't own Teen Wolf. Nor do I own a Stiles. Sigh, maybe one day my dork will come.**

* * *

"A new scent? What kind of new scent?" Scott asked Stiles as they entered Beacon Hills High School. Stiles shrugged in response, giving a small "Dunno," before heading towards his locker tiredly. Scott could sense Stiles' exhaustion from a mile away, but he was facing problems of his own as well. He couldn't control his transformations.

"Did Derek say anything else? Like, who it could have been?" Scott questioned further. Stiles chuckled dryly.

"Yes Scott, Derek knows exactly who the scent was coming from and that's why he wants you to keep a nose out for whatever it is."

"Shut up."

"You asked man." Stiles laughed with the first genuine smile of the day. The pair walked into history, both realizing that the school had hired a new teacher after Mr. Westover was killed. Scott could feel the sincere excitement from their new teacher Mr. Yukimura. Stiles raised an eyebrow and smirked, already liking the man more than his other teachers. The bell rang, and the boys sat down.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Yukimura." He began with a gentle smile and a gesture to his name written on the chalkboard. "My family moved here three weeks ago, and my daughter Kira attends Beacon High. Even though she's been here for three weeks she doesn't talk about any of the other students nor does she bring them home to study. Please make her feel welcome."

At the back of the classroom, a very pretty Asian girl slumped forward in her seat and hid her blushing face in her open textbook. She mumbled something along the lines of "Was that necessary Dad?" or "Why did he have to say that…"

Scott turned to look at the embarrassed girl, and his heart began beating a little faster. It was like Allison all over again. Kira looked up after a few seconds, recovered from her father's embarrassment. But her face turned bright red again as she saw Scott staring at her. He gave her a small smile and a wave. She smiled quickly before hiding her face again.

Mr. Yukimura began to pick up the class where Mr. Westover had left off when a petite brunette girl ran into the classroom. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry…" she apologized before handing Mr. Yukimura a slip of paper. "It's my first day, and I walked into the wrong classroom…sorry…" she apologized again before heading towards the only open seat left. Mr. Yukimura smiled his kind smile. "No worries Miss Hinton. I'm glad Ms. Morrell was able to steer you in the right direction."

The brunette plopped down in the open seat behind Stiles, taking her notebook and a pencil out. She glanced at the Asian girl beside her before focusing herself again. She took a deep breath to calm her frazzled state, and once she was calm a warm smile appeared on her face. Her peaceful state was broken in a split second when the boy in front of her turned around and began to question her.

"Hinton, huh?" he asked with a smile. "Just Hinton?"

"Anna, actually." She chuckled, beginning to write down the notes Mr. Yukimura wrote on the board.

"Well Anna actually Hinton, I'm Stiles." He introduced himself. Anna was just about to laugh again when she heard the teacher clear his throat. He was waiting for them to finish their conversation, and his happy Asian man smile had faded. "Sorry, Mr. Yukimura. I was just making a new friend." She apologized with a hopeful smile.

"Let's hope my daughter can learn from you." He sighed, turning back to the board. Anna was left in peace after that.

Stiles leaned forward and poked Scott on the back of the neck. Scott nearly growled, but he managed to suppress the sound. "What, Stiles?" he whispered, turning to face him.

"Is that the new scent?" he asked, making a small gesture to the new girl behind him. Scott sniffed the air for a second, but then shook his head. "Nothing. She smells like every other girl: nice and perfume-y and clean."

"Like, supernatural perfume? Like if Derek were to wear a girl's perf—"

"No Stiles. Just normal girl smell." He interrupted. Stiles sighed, and both of them got back to their notes…or their ignoring the whole learning process in general.

* * *

"So Derek wants us to just sniff people who smell supernatural." An unenthusiastic Isaac stated at lunch. "He wants to find out whatever this new thing is." Scott corrected him, munching on his food.

Lydia Martin looked at her nails for a few seconds, deep in thought. "And what's Derek doing?" she asked a tad rudely. When no one could come up with an answer, she smirked. "Exactly."

"He just wants to make sure the pack isn't threatened." Stiles explained, stuffing some curly fries in his mouth. "Honestly, I'm not too worried about it. He didn't immediately smell werewolves, so they could be fairies for all we know. Or unicorns." He shrugged. Allison shifted in her seat, blinking a few times to keep herself focused. Lydia frowned. "Allison?"

"Sorry…I've been….seeing things lately." She muttered, returning her focus to her lunch. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Scott defended her. He realized the awkward tension he had created, especially now that Isaac and Allison were on the verge of becoming an item. "I…weird stuff has been happening to me too. And Stiles, right?"

"Yeah." The shortest reply ever to come from Stiles Stilinski's mouth. It was obvious he wanted to change the subject.

"Like what?" Lydia prodded. Stiles snapped at her. "None of your business."

While the group argued over Stiles' well being and the scent issue, Isaac spotted two people he never thought he'd see at high school again.

"Ethan and Aiden are back?" The group turned to see them. The two charmers were talking to a girl, a girl who looked a lot like…

"Anna." Stiles said, recognizing her from their history class as well as some others. Lydia's frown deepened. "Anna who?"

"Anna Hinton." Scott confirmed, watching the twins' expressions as they sweet-talked the new girl. Scott and Isaac listened in on the conversation.

"…just moved here, huh?" Aiden spoke. Anna nodded.

"My family just got here last week, and today was everyone's first day of school."

"Everyone's?"

"Oh, my younger sister Elle started fifth grade today, and my older brother is somewhere around here." She explained. She looked past the twins and rolled her eyes. "Speak of the devil…"

The werewolves followed Anna's gaze to the boy walking across the lawn. He was tall, skinny, and wore glasses. His brown hair was disheveled, and he was certainly upset about something.

"Anna, there's a no-boys rule, remember?" he said, grabbing her by the arm and walking away from the twins.

"It was nice meeting you!" she said with a grin and a wave goodbye. As the siblings passed Scott and Isaac and the rest of the crew, they all suddenly found interest in their food.

"So….a new family?" Isaac prompted, stealing one of Stiles' fries.

"Do they smell supernatural?" Allison asked. Scott shook his head, as did Isaac.

"They smell like normal people."

"Agreed."

An awkward pause ensued, and lunch continued.

* * *

"You really didn't need to pull the 'No Boys' card, Riff." Anna muttered, taking her arm out of her older brother's grip. "They were cute."

"You heard Mom and Dad. No Boys, and limited friends. We can't get attached." He said robotically. Anna rolled her eyes.

"No attachments means no strings to cut, I know, I know." She mocked him. "It's not fair. I just want to stay in one place long enough to have a real friend. I haven't had one since—"

"Don't talk about her." Riff demanded. Anna bit her lip.

"Right, sorry. I'm sorry, I'll try to be less social." She promised for the moment. As they sat down to eat their lunches, Riff smirked.

"How'd Yukimura's class go?" he asked, unwrapping his sandwich.

"Well, our friend was there." She chuckled.

"Well, that's why we're here isn't it?" he joked.

Around the corner, Kira's heart was beating. She had nearly run into the Hinton siblings, and that was the last thing she needed. Her family had moved for a reason, after all. She cursed her luck before heading back to her father's classroom; the only safe haven she knew of.

**Author's Note:**

**And that's Chapter Two! What do you guys think the relationship between Kira and the Hintons is? Let me know what you think about it! Reviews (good and bad) are welcome, and feedback is always appreciated! Make sure you follow the story so you know when the next chapter is posted!**


	3. Glowing Eyes and Tumor Flies

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, thank you guys so much for the follows! I really appreciate it! This chapter is gonna give you some more knowledge about our new supernatural friend. If you guys think you know who it is and what they are, let me know! **

**And by the way, who else was driven nearly to insanity with Monday's episode? So flippin' good!**

**As always, I don't own Teen Wolf. Here's Chapter Three of **_**I've Been**_**!**

Derek flipped to the next page for the 486th time that day. He had been reading the bestiary for hours upon hours, and he had still come up with nothing. He had finally gotten to the letter "D" in the large book. After reading a few lines about Daeva's, he shut the bestiary and headed to the balcony. He needed space to think.

Just as the werewolf's mind had slowed down and he had gotten calm, his phone rang.

"What do you want, Scott?" a grumpy Derek answered. He could sense Scott's panic through the rapid breathing he heard on the other line.

"There's a mass murderer on the loose." Scott stated as calmly as he could manage. Derek didn't hesitate. He grabbed his leather jacket and the keys to his Camaro. "Keep talking."

"My mom said a bunch of flies came out of a tumor in his stomach or something. And he was talking about people with glowing eyes, Derek. _Glowing eyes_."

"He knows about us?" Derek growled as he headed out to his car. He heard shouts from the background on the other side. _Definitely Stiles_ he thought. "What's he saying?" he asked impatiently as muttering was heard on the other side.

"Apparently the murderer is here at the school."

That was enough for Derek to hang up and speed towards Beacon Hills High.

The high school was on lockdown; a situation Stiles Stilinski was trying to weasel his way out of.

"Dad, he's _here._ Lydia heard the flies that came out of his stomach. She did, and locking us down here will only keep us locked in with the killer." The Sheriff looked at him skeptically as well as apologetically.

"Stiles, I'm going with the hard evidence. I'm sorry son…my job's on the line this time." And within moments, his father was gone. The teenager cursed as the man walked away, clearly heading in the wrong direction. Scott ran up next to him moments later.

"Dude, where's your dad?"

"He didn't believe me. He left us here to die." Stiles' monotone stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Left who here to die?" Anna's voice came from behind the pair. The boys jumped in surprise as they turned to face her.

"Nothing, nothing." Stiles muttered awkwardly as the girl looked up at him. She crossed her arms, raised her eyebrows, and pursed her lips. "Nothing?" she parroted him.

"There's a mass murderer loose and in the school." Lydia joined them, crossing her arms as well. Scott and Stiles' eyes widened, and Lydia shrugged. "She just wanted to know, guys. It's not a big deal."

"Mass murderer, you know….no big deal." Anna remarked sarcastically. Stiles smirked a little at that, and Anna smirked back in response. "So, are we just going to sit around here and wait for him to kill us?" she asked, already heading back inside the school. Stiles followed soon after, then Scott, and finally Lydia.

"Someone fill me in on this murderer guy." Anna said as she led the group back inside, heading towards an empty classroom.

"He brought a bomb onto a school bus, he was planning on attacking a certain group of kids, he was in surgery for a tumor which somehow burst and flies were everywhere, and then he somehow woke up while under anesthesia and made his way here." Stiles listed. Anna nodded before sitting down on one of the desks. "Sounds like a scary guy. What group was he targeting?"

There was a long pause, and it was only broken when Isaac and the twins came running in.

"We can't smell him anywhere. We searched the entire building high and—oh." Aiden began, stopping himself as he noticed Anna's presence. Anna widened her eyes and started walking out of the classroom. "I'll leave you to your secrets. I'll be in the library if you need me." She said, exiting the room. Nobody followed her.

The group watched the petite girl leave, and once they deemed her to be out of earshot, they began talking.

"He's got to be here." Lydia insisted, earning an eye-roll from Aiden.

"We searched the whole school, Lydia. He's not here." Ethan added. The redhead crossed her arms, and the twins both sighed.

"Do you still hear the buzzing?" Stiles asked, trying to make the conversation less aggressive and more progressive. She nodded.

"We need to get everyone out of here." Scott stated. As he was about to ask for plan suggestions, Derek rushed in.

"About fucking time." Stiles muttered. Derek glared at him, but moved past the human to talk to Scott. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"He's still here. Lydia hears him. We need to get the kids out of here before something bad happens." Scott replied almost immediately.

Stiles smirked and waltzed over to the fire alarm. "This looks fun." He joked before setting it off.

Anna huffed as she reached the library. She didn't really care much for books, or quiet, but she knew who did. She spotted her target sitting against a shelf of books, reading and blasting her rock music loud enough for Anna to hear it. She headed towards Kira, but stopped as the screeching fire alarm sounded. Kira didn't seem to hear it. Anna sighed, weighing her options. She could get the girl out of harm's way, or just leave her here.

"Kira, fire alarm's going off. Let's go." She said, taking the headphones out of Kira's ears. Kira looked frightened, and the brunette rolled her eyes. "Come on, everyone's probably worried about you by now."

"And by everyone, you mean my dad." She retorted, grabbing her things. As they left, Anna spotted a man in the corner. Kira didn't notice him, but Anna saw his stare and knew who it was.

She mouthed four words to him. The man nodded, and disappeared again behind the rows of books.

The plan was in motion.


End file.
